Spartan Reiku
Bobby Reiku, known to his comrades simply as Spartan Reiku, was a SPARTAN-VII Supersoldier of the UNSC. A legendary hero of the UNSC, Spartan Reiku crushed dozens of anti-UNSC rebellions over the course of the late 26th century and would go on to found the most effective anti-insurrection force available to the UNSC, the Triple Ace Zeroes - a secret police under the control of ONI which would be instrumental in locating, arresting and subduing secessionist civilians on UNSC colonies. Abilities On a top secret ONI mission to the Andromeda galaxy, Spartan Reiku ventured into a strange alien compound on the planet Bh'ristol and acquired a mysterious nanomite swarm (identified by ONI as 'quantum reapers') which fused onto his MJOLNIR armor, which he now named EXCALIBUR-class MJOLNIR. Donning this human-alien fusion MJOLNIR armor gave Spartan Reiku a slight increase in his physical capabilities on top of his existing Spartan augmentations; namely, it increased his speed and strength by 10 to the power of 20. Speed In his normal MJOLNIR armor (prior to the alien nanomite addition), Spartan Reiku could reach a top speed of 70km/h when sprinting flat out. As a result of the quantum reaper nanomites integrating themselves into his armor, Reiku's speed is slightly augmented. Spartan Reiku can now sprint at 70 sextillion kilometers per hour (7e22 km/h). This translates to approximately 19.4 quintillion kilometers per second (1.94e19 km/s). This is approximately 64.8 trillion times faster than the speed of light in a vacuum. This speed increase could potentially make Spartan Reiku a useful exploratory and reconnaissance unit, given that he can now cross the breadth of the observable universe in a little over twelve and a half hours. On a more local perspective, Reiku can run from one side of the Milky Way galaxy to the other in a little under twenty seconds. In his career after the creation of his EXCALIBUR-class armor, Spartan Reiku has been beset by some difficulties in acclimatizing to the armor's new specifications. For example, when on a routine PT exercise on Mars, Reiku set out to jog a lap around Olympus Mons - when he looked down at his watch briefly, he ended up in a stellar debris cloud some sixty light years beyond the heliopause of the Sol system. Strength Being a SPARTAN-VII, and with his un-modified MJOLNIR armor, Reiku was capable of bench pressing over a ton (approximately a little over 2,500lbs) with confidence. However, after the quantum reaper nanomites fused to his armor, the strength enhancement capability has been increased modestly. Spartan Reiku now has a chest strength capacity of roughly 120 sextillion kilograms (1.20e23 kg). This newfound strength is sufficient that Reiku could quite easily bench press the Moon, although this capability has not yet been tested, as the UNSC has not yet constructed a bench press rack large enough to facilitate the Moon, nor has the UNSC devised a way to affix the Moon to a barbell (which would require a metal bar roughly 3,500 kilometers long). In other examples, Reiku's bench press strength can be thought of as roughly equivalent to the following: * 33 quintillion M12 Warthogs * 200 quintillion times the weight of Atriox * 1.74 quintillion M808C Scorpions * 127 billion UNSC Infinitys * 25,000 Mantle's Approaches (Didact's 143 kilometer long capital ship) * Enough to bench press any of the following celestial bodies: Luna, Pluto, Ceres, and potentially Titan if Spartan Reiku has had a pre-workout shake Summary In total, these boosts to Spartan Reiku's physical capabilities give him a noticeable edge over other Spartans in service with the UNSC. With respect to his improved physicality, ONI is currently considering granting Reiku the status of 'Hyper Lethal'. Known Missions Write the second section of your page here.File:reiku ship.jpg|The spacefighter ship of Spartan Reiku, armed with NOVA-class fusion missiles Category:Humour